Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo imaging. Autonomous in-vivo imaging devices, for example in-vivo imaging devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices may move through a body lumen, imaging as they move along. Some of these devices are battery operated and use a wireless connection to transmit image data.
In some in vivo devices, such as ingestible imaging capsules, the components within the capsule, such as a battery contact(s), may be arranged on a board or on several boards, for example on a printed circuit board (PCB). In some cases the boards are aligned along an axis of the capsule and are electrically connected by one or more wires.
During the movement of the in-vivo imaging device within and outside a human body, the in-vivo imaging device may endure conditions such as turbulence, vibrations and temperature changes. Such occurrences may cause disconnection between contacts, such as battery contacts, battery and/or electrical circuits or electrical components of the in-vivo imaging device.
There is a need for a battery contact(s) that will be able to withstand turbulence and acute conditions and will enable continuous and constant contact between the battery and electric components of the imaging device in the course of the device movement both within and outside a human body.